Staufer
miniatur|hochkant=1.2|Friedrich Barbarossa und seine Söhne [[Heinrich VI. (HRR)|Heinrich VI., der bereits die Königskrone trägt (links), und Friedrich, Herzog von Schwaben; Miniatur aus der Welfenchronik (Weingartener Fassung, 1167 begonnen, das Bild wurde 1179 hinzugefügt)]] Die Staufer (früher gelegentlich auch Hohenstaufen genannt)Lexikon des Mittelalters, Bd. 8, Sp. 76-79) waren ein schwäbisches Adelsgeschlecht, das im 12. und 13. Jahrhundert mehrere schwäbische Herzöge und römisch-deutsche Könige und Kaiser hervorbrachte. Der Name „Staufer“ leitet sich von der Burg Hohenstaufen auf dem am Nordrand der Schwäbischen Alb bei Göppingen gelegenen Berg Hohenstaufen ab. Die bedeutendsten Herrscher aus dem Adelsgeschlecht der Staufer waren Friedrich I. (Barbarossa) und Friedrich II. Die Anfänge Die frühesten staufischen Grafen sollen von den Grafen des Riesgaus abstammen, die Sigihard und Friedrich hießen. Sie wurden im Jahr 987 in einer Urkunde des Kaisers Otto III. erwähnt. Vermutlich waren sie mit den bayrischen Sieghardingern verwandt. Aus einer genealogischen Aufstellung des 12. Jahrhunderts, die Friedrich Barbarossa anfertigen ließ, ist der Name des ersten namentlich bekannten Staufers bekannt. Er trug den Namen Friedrich, den Leitnamen des Adelsgeschlechts. Von ihm ist lediglich bekannt, dass seine Schwester mit einem Berthold, Gaugraf im Breisgau, verheiratet war. Der Sohn dieses Friedrichs, der ebenfalls Friedrich hieß, wird in Urkunden für die Mitte des 11. Jahrhunderts als Pfalzgraf in Schwaben (1053–1069) genannt. Von dessen Sohn Friedrich von Büren ist als Herrschaftssitz bereits eine „Burg Büren“ bekannt, die vermutlich auf dem „Bürren“ nordöstlichlich des Ortes Wäschenbeuren im heutigen Landkreis Göppingen lag. Bekannte Heiratsverbindungen aus dieser Generation lassen darauf schließen, dass die Staufer bereits in der Mitte des 11. Jahrhunderts zu den einflussreichsten Adelsfamilien des südwestdeutschen Raumes zählten. Allerdings scheint der Landbesitz zu diesem Zeitpunkt eher gering gewesen zu sein; er beschränkte sich vermutlich auf Gebiete um Büren und Lorch sowie bei Hagenau und in und um Schlettstadt mit der staufischen Reichsburg Hohkönigsburg im Elsass. Das erste exakt nachweisbare Datum der Familiengeschichte und zugleich eine wichtige Station für den Bedeutungszuwachs der Staufer zu einer der wichtigsten Adelsfamilien des Reiches ist das Jahr 1079, als der salische Kaiser Heinrich IV. den Staufer Friedrich I. mit dem Herzogtum Schwaben belehnte und ihm seine Tochter Agnes zur Ehefrau gab. Friedrich I. errichtete die Burg Hohenstaufen und stiftete um 1102 das Kloster Lorch als Hauskloster der Familie. Er und seine Söhne Friedrich II. und Konrad III. mehrten das Eigengut der Familie. Zugleich wurden die Staufer wichtige Verbündete des salischen Kaiserhauses im Südwesten des Reiches. Der Aufstieg zum Königtum Nach dem Tod Kaiser Heinrichs V. im Jahr 1125, der das Ende des salischen Königshauses bedeutete, erhoben Friedrich und Konrad als Söhne Herzog Friedrichs I. von Schwaben und der Salierin Agnes von Waiblingen Anspruch auf die Königswürde. Friedrich II. stellte sich zur Wahl, unterlag jedoch Lothar von Supplinburg, unter dessen militärischer Führung Kaiser Heinrich V. vernichtend geschlagen worden war. Kurz darauf kam es zwischen dem neuen König und den Staufern zu Kämpfen um ehemaliges salisches Hausgut, das die Familie für sich beanspruchte. 1127 ließ sich Konrad, der seit 1116 auch den Titel eines „Herzogs von Franken“ führte, von schwäbischen und fränkischen Adligen zum Gegenkönig ausrufen, musste sich jedoch 1135 Lothar unterwerfen. Gekrönte römisch-deutsche Könige Konrad III. miniatur|hochkant=1.2|Konrad III.; [[Miniaturmalerei|Miniatur aus der Kölner Königschronik, 13. Jahrhundert, Königliche Bibliothek Belgiens, Brüssel]] Nach Lothars Tod im Jahr 1137 wurde mit Konrad III. 1138 erstmalig ein Staufer zum römisch-deutschen König gewählt. Konrad konnte sich dabei gegen den Welfen Herzog Heinrich den Stolzen, den Schwiegersohn und durch Übertragung der Reichskleinodien bereits designierten Nachfolger des verstorbenen Kaisers, durchsetzten. Noch im Jahr seiner Krönung verlangte Konrad von Heinrich den Verzicht auf eines seiner beiden Herzogtümer, Bayern (welches die Welfen seit 1070 innehatten) oder Sachsen (welches nach dem Tod Lothars an dessen Schwiegersohn Heinrich gegangen war). Nach Heinrichs Weigerung wurde dieser auf einem Hoftag in Würzburg geächtet; ihm wurden beide Herzogtümer aberkannt. Bayern wurde dem Babenberger Leopold IV. von Österreich (Halbbruder Konrads) verliehen, Sachsen ging an den Askanier Albrecht den Bären. Allerdings konnte Heinrich der Stolze bis zu seinem Tod (1139) seine Machtposition in Sachsen halten und für seinen noch unmündigen Sohn Heinrich den Löwen sichern; im Jahr 1142 wurde Heinrich der Löwe von Konrad als Herzog von Sachsen anerkannt, womit das Herzogtum wieder in welfische Hand gelangte. Der Konflikt mit den Welfen überschattete Konrads gesamte Regierungszeit und verhinderte auch einen frühen Italienzug zur Kaiserkrönung. In diesen Jahren bildeten sich europaweite Koalitionen, in denen Konrad ein Bündnis mit dem Byzantinischen Reich erreichte, indem er Bertha von Sulzbach, eine Verwandte seiner Frau, mit dem byzantinischen Kaiser Manuel I. Komnenos vermählte; das Bündnis richtete sich zum einen gegen die normannischen Könige von Sizilien, andererseits gegen die Welfen. Letztendlich war diesem Bündnis jedoch weder in Deutschland noch in Italien Erfolg vergönnt. Konrads Kaiserkrönung in Rom wurde auch durch den (ergebnislosen) Zweiten Kreuzzug (1147–1149) verhindert, dem sich Konrad auf Drängen Bernhards von Clairvaux anschloss, vor allem aber durch die nachfolgenden innenpolitischen Auseinandersetzungen mit den Welfen. Obwohl Konrad nie zum Kaiser gekrönt worden war, trug er dennoch den Kaisertitel, vermutlich um seine Gleichrangigkeit gegenüber dem byzantinischen Kaiser zu betonen. Noch vor seiner Kreuzzugsteilnahme ließ Konrad seinen ältesten Sohn Heinrich zum deutschen König wählen; Heinrich starb jedoch bereits 1150 als 13-Jähriger. Sein zweiter Sohn Friedrich war 1152 erst sechs Jahre alt. Deshalb soll Konrad kurz vor seinem Tod seinen Neffen, den späteren Kaiser Friedrich Barbarossa, den Sohn seines älteren Bruders Herzog Friedrich II. von Schwaben, zum Nachfolger bestimmt haben. Dieser ernannte zum Ausgleich den jungen Friedrich zu seinem Nachfolger im Herzogtum Schwaben. Neben der sich weiter verschärfenden Auseinandersetzung mit den Welfen war Konrads Regierungszeit vor allem durch einen moderaten Ausbau der staufischen Hausmacht im Gebiet seiner zwei Ehefrauen (Comburg und Rothenburg) und das Knüpfen von Bündnissen mit zahlreichen Territorialherrschern (Askanier, Babenberger) geprägt. Dabei stießen die Staufer allerdings schnell an die von anderen Herrschaftsgebieten gesteckten territorialen Grenzen. Friedrich I. Barbarossa Nach dem Tod Konrads im Jahr 1152 wurde mit Friedrich I., genannt „Barbarossa“, ein König gewählt, dem man den Ausgleich zwischen Welfen, mit denen er mütterlicherseits verwandt war, und Staufern zutraute. Tatsächlich kam es 1156 zu einer Einigung mit Heinrich dem Löwen, der nun Herzog von Sachsen und von Bayern war. Außerdem wurde den Welfen im Norden des Reiches eine faktisch eigenständige Interessenssphäre zugewiesen. Erst als der Welfe nicht mehr bereit war, die ambitionierte Italienpolitik seines Vetters Barbarossa ohne Gegenleistung zu unterstützen, kam es zum Bruch und 1180 zur Absetzung des mächtigen Welfenherzogs. Nutznießer war aber nicht Barbarossa, sondern waren die Fürsten, die sich den zerschlagenen Herrschaftskomplex des Welfen aneigneten. Friedrich Barbarossa begann auf seinem ersten Italienzug 1154/55 eine große Restaurationspolitik in Italien (Reichstag von Roncaglia, Stichwort honor imperii), mit der er viele frühere kaiserliche Rechte (Regalien) den Städten wieder entziehen wollte. Dabei wurde der Konflikt zwischen Kaiser und Papst immer deutlicher. Barbarossa unternahm einige Italienzüge, mit denen er aber zu großen Teilen scheiterte. Zu dieser Zeit kam es auch zum sogenannten alexandrinischen Papstschisma, da sich der Kaiser gegen den von der Mehrheit des Kardinalskollegiums gewählten Papst Alexander III. stellte, der als kaiserfeindlich galt. In dem folgenden Machtkampf fand Alexander III. Unterstützung bei den nach Autonomie strebenden oberitalienischen Städten, die sich 1167 zum Lombardenbund zusammenschlossen. Barbarossa, der mehrere Gegenpäpste erheben ließ, konnte seine Ziele, die auf eine Unterwerfung der Städte und eine stärkere Unabhängigkeit vom Papsttum hinausgelaufen wären, wobei der Papst auf Rechte zu Gunsten des Kaisers hätte verzichten müssen, militärisch jedoch nicht durchsetzen, so dass er 1177 im Frieden von Venedig Alexander III. anerkannte und kurz darauf auch Frieden mit den lombardischen Städten schloss. Allerdings arrangierte Friedrich die Heirat seines zweitältesten Sohnes Heinrich mit der Normannenprinzessin Konstanze von Sizilien, der Tochter Rogers II. Auf dem Feld der Hausmachtpolitik gelangen Barbarossa einige Erfolge. So wurde 1156 die Pfalzgrafschaft bei Rhein unter seinem Halbbruder Konrad (bis 1195) staufisch und im Elsass und in Schwaben (wo seit 1167 Friedrichs drittältester Sohn Friedrich V. von Schwaben regierte) wurde das staufische Hausgut zentralisiert verwaltet. Es gelang Barbarossa sogar, das welfische Hausgut in Schwaben käuflich von Welf VI. zu erwerben. Nach 1167, dem Jahr der Malariakatastrophe vor Rom, gelang es Barbarossa, einige Güter ihm verpflichteter Grafenhäuser in Schwaben zu erwerben und daraus mit seinen alten Besitztümern ein relativ geschlossenes Verwaltungsgebiet in Schwaben aufzubauen. Kaiser Friedrich Barbarossa starb 1190 auf dem Dritten Kreuzzug in Kleinasien. Heinrich VI. miniatur|hochkant=1.2|Heinrich VI. und [[Konstanze von Sizilien; Liber ad honorem Augusti des Petrus de Ebulo, 1196)]] Friedrichs Sohn und Nachfolger Heinrich VI. betrieb eine Politik, die auf die Vereinigung des Imperiums mit dem süditalienischen Normannenreich hinauslief („Unio regni ad imperium“). Nach einigen Rückschlägen konnte er dies im Jahr 1194 erreichen. Das staufische Imperium erstreckte sich damit von der Nord- und Ostsee bis nach Sizilien. Durch die Gefangennahme von Richard Löwenherz erreichte er eine Lehnsabhängigkeit Englands. Allerdings scheiterte der von ihm entworfene Erbreichsplan. Aufgrund seines zum Teil grausamen Vorgehens in der Italienpolitik wird Heinrich VI. in der Geschichtsschreibung teils äußerst negativ geschildert. Heinrich VI. hatte nur einen männlichen Nachkommen, was eine deutliche Verengung des Stammbaums der staufischen Hauptlinie bedeutete. Philipp von Schwaben Nach dem Tod Heinrichs VI. im Jahre 1197 begann ein Thronstreit zwischen dem Staufer Philipp von Schwaben und dem Welfen Otto IV. von Braunschweig. Am 27. Juli 1206 unterlag Otto in der Schlacht bei Wassenberg. Philipp bot darauf, nach erfolgreichen Verhandlungen mit Papst Innocenz III., dem Besiegten seine Tochter Beatrix (die Ältere) zur Vermählung an. Die Kaiserkrönung war bereits vereinbart und sollte durch die Legaten des Papstes verkündet werden. Philipp sammelte sein Heer für einen endgültigen Schlag gegen seinen Widersacher. Er verließ jedoch sein Heer, um der Hochzeit seiner Nichte Beatrix von Burgund mit Otto VII. von Andechs in Bamberg beizuwohnen. Am Tag der Vermählung, am 21. Juni 1208, wurde er in seinem Schlafgemach vom bayrischen Pfalzgrafen Otto VIII. von Wittelsbach erstochen. Dieser Pfalzgraf handelte vermutlich aus einem Rachemotiv. Er war als Parteigänger der Staufer mit einer der Töchter Philipps verlobt gewesen. Diese Verbindung wurde jedoch unter dem Vorwand zu naher Verwandtschaft gelöst. Die genauen Umstände der Ermordung sind bis heute ungeklärt. Sie werden als Einzeltätertheorie mit dem Motiv einer "Privatrache" oder als Staatsstreich unter Beteiligung mehrerer Fürsten diskutiert. Nach Philipps Ermordung und dem Beginn einer aggressiven Italienpolitik des 1209 zum Kaiser des Reiches gekrönten Otto IV. rief Papst Innozenz III., der zuvor noch Otto unterstützt hatte, zur Wahl eines neuen Königs auf. So wurde 1211 Philipps Neffe Friedrich II., der beim Tode seines Vaters Heinrich VI. noch minderjährig war, von einem Kreis stauferfreundlicher Reichsfürsten zum römisch-deutschen König gewählt. Friedrich II. miniatur|hochkant=1.2|Friedrich II. mit seinem Falken. Aus seinem Buch „De arte venandi cum avibus“ („Über die Kunst, mit Vögeln zu jagen“); [[Biblioteca Apostolica Vaticana, Rom (Pal. lat. 1071, fol. 1v, Süditalien/Sizilien 1258-1266)]] miniatur|hochkant=1.2|[[Castel del Monte im Südosten Italiens, errichtet 1240–1250 unter Friedrich II.]] Friedrich II., von Zeitgenossen später „stupor mundi“ („das Erstaunen der Welt“) genannt, gilt als einer der bedeutendsten römisch-deutschen Kaiser des Mittelalters und ist bis heute Thema zahlreicher wissenschaftlicher und populärer Darstellungen. Er war hochgebildet, sprach mehrere Sprachen und zeigte sein Leben lang Interesse am Islam, was ihn nicht davon abhielt, christliche Häretiker mit aller Schärfe zu verfolgen. Aufgewachsen unter unsicheren Bedingungen in dem von ihm geliebten Königreich Sizilien, zog er 1212 nach Deutschland. Der staufische Südwesten fiel ihm schnell zu und Otto IV. musste sich nach Norden zurückziehen. Die Entscheidung zu Gunsten Friedrichs fiel jedoch nicht in Deutschland, sondern in Frankreich, wo in der Schlacht von Bouvines der mit dem englischen König verbündete Otto dem mit Friedrich verbündeten französischen König Philipp II. unterlag. Bald darauf starb Otto und Friedrich war damit uneingeschränkter römisch-deutscher König. Friedrich wurde am 22. November 1220 auch zum Kaiser gekrönt, doch überließ er Deutschland seinem Sohn Heinrich und kümmerte sich selbst um die Belange seines sizilianischen Reiches. Dort zentralisierte er die Verwaltung, nahm zahlreiche Reformen in Angriff und gründete auch die erste Staatsuniversität. Zudem bekämpfte er die Sarazenen auf Sizilien und gliederte sie, als sie unterlagen, seiner Leibwache ein. Mit dem Papsttum kam es zum Konflikt, als Friedrich nicht sofort zum versprochenen Kreuzzug aufbrach und auch die antikommunale Politik seines Großvaters Barbarossa aufnahm. Er wurde daraufhin von Papst Gregor IX. gebannt, reiste aber dennoch 1228 ins Heilige Land, wo er ohne Kampf, nur durch Diplomatie, einen Waffenstillstand erreichte und sich in Jerusalem selbst die Krone des Königreiches Jerusalem aufs Haupt setzte. Wieder in Italien, kam es zu Kämpfen mit päpstlichen Truppen, die in das Regnum eingefallen waren. Friedrich behauptete sich jedoch und schloss 1230 Frieden mit dem Papst. Er wandte sich nun den Problemen in Deutschland zu, wo sein Sohn eigenmächtig gegen die Landesfürsten agiert hatte. Friedrich musste gezwungenermaßen 1232 die Rechte der Landesfürsten vertraglich anerkennen (Statutum in favorem principum; ähnliche Zugeständnisse hatte er bereits den geistlichen Fürsten im Jahre 1220 gemacht), wobei er mehrere königliche Rechte aufgab. Als Heinrich (VII.) schließlich offen rebellierte, setze der Kaiser ihn 1235 ab und ließ 1237 Konrad IV., seinen zweitältesten Sohn, zum König wählen. Der Kaiser bekämpfte nun die aufständischen lombardischen Städte. Zwar konnte er sie 1237 bei Cortenuova schlagen, doch wurde Friedrich kurz darauf erneut vom Papst gebannt, der die Italienpolitik des Staufers als gefährlich für das Papsttum einschätzte. Die folgenden Jahre waren geprägt von einem Kampf zwischen Imperium (Kaiser) und Sacerdotium (Papst), bei dem beide Universalmächte nicht nur militärische, sondern zunehmend auch propagandistische Mittel einsetzten und sich gegenseitig in Rundschreiben schwere Vorwürfe machten. Friedrich wurde als Antichrist bezeichnet, während der Kaiser dem Papst vorwarf, nur reine Machtpolitik zu betreiben und ihn seinerseits zum Antichristen erklärte. Friedrichs Anhänger apostrophierten den Kaiser hingegen mitunter als Messias. Auch Gregors Nachfolger, eigentlich ein Ghibelline (ein in dieser Zeit aufkommender Begriff für die Kaisertreuen), dessen Wahl Friedrich anfangs unterstützte, führte die harte Linie fort. Papst Innozenz IV. entzog Friedrich 1245 die Kaiserwürde – ein einmaliger Vorfall, der in der vom Katholizismus beherrschten Welt überwiegend negativ aufgenommen wurde, aber dennoch in Deutschland zur Wahl einiger Gegenkönige führte, welche zusammen mit der päpstlichen Bestechungspolitik die staufische Position mit der Zeit schwächten. Friedrich behauptete sich, starb jedoch überraschend am 13. Dezember 1250. Der Kaiser starb als Gebannter, doch macht sein Testament deutlich, dass ihm sehr an einer Verständigung mit dem Papsttum gelegen war. Es ist auch bezeichnend, dass Friedrich II. nie einen Gegenpapst erhob. Friedrich II. war trotz all seiner Fähigkeiten aber kein moderner Renaissancefürst, sondern ein den Idealen des universalen christlichen Kaisertums zutiefst verpflichteter Monarch. Die letzten Staufer miniatur|hochkant=1.2|[[Konradin; Miniatur aus dem Codex Manesse, Anfang 14. Jahrhundert]] Nach dem Tode Friedrichs II. im Jahre 1250 brach die staufische Machtstellung zusammen, zuerst in Deutschland, wenig später auch in Italien. 1251 zog Konrad IV. nach Italien, wo er 1254 starb. In Sizilien konnte sein Halbbruder Manfred noch bis zur Schlacht bei Benevent 1266 das staufische Königtum sichern. Der letzte männliche Staufer in direkter Linie, Konrads IV. Sohn Konradin, endete 1268 in Neapel 16-jährig unter dem Richtschwert Karls von Anjou. Für Deutschland begann das Interregnum, für das universale Kaisertum bedeutete diese Entwicklung den Todesstoß, auch wenn es im Spätmittelalter zu zaghaften Restaurationsversuchen kam (siehe vor allem Heinrich VII.). Nach dem Interregnum etablierten sich die Habsburger mit Rudolf von Habsburg, Enkel einer Stauferin namens Agnes, als neue Königsdynastie, wobei vom frühen 14. Jahrhundert bis ins frühe 15. Jahrhundert die Luxemburger – teils sehr erfolgreich – in Konkurrenz zu den Habsburgern traten. Rezeption Vor allem seit der Zeit des Humanismus wurde das Ende des letzten Staufers Konradin nicht nur von Gelehrten aufgegriffen. Die preußischen Hohenzollern versuchten, den Staufermythos für sich zu nutzen, indem sie Kaiser Wilhelm I. als „Barbablanca“: „weißer Bart“ (analog zu „Barbarossa“: „roter Bart“) verklärten. 1977, anlässlich des 25-jährigen Bestehens des Landes Baden-Württemberg, veranstaltete das Stuttgarter Landesmuseum die Ausstellung „Zeit der Staufer“, eine der ersten großen Geschichtsschauen im Deutschland der Nachkriegszeit. Vom 19. September 2010 bis zum 20. Februar 2011 zeigen die Reiss-Engelhorn-Museen Mannheim die Ausstellung Die Staufer und Italien. Das Glanzstück staufischer Baukunst und Ästhetik, das Castel del Monte, ist auf der Rückseite der italienischen 1 Cent Münze als kulturelles Erbe für Italien gewürdigt worden. Wichtige Staufer * Konrad III., römisch-deutscher König 1138–1152 * Friedrich I. Barbarossa, römisch-deutscher König 1152–1190, Kaiser ab 1155 * Konrad der Staufer, Pfalzgraf bei Rhein 1156–1195 * Heinrich VI., römisch-deutscher König 1169–1197, Kaiser ab 1191, König von Sizilien 1194-1197 * Philipp von Schwaben, römisch-deutscher König 1198–1208 * Friedrich II., König von Sizilien 1198–1250, römisch-deutscher König 1212–1250, Kaiser ab 1220 * Konrad IV., römisch-deutscher König 1237–1254, König von Sizilien 1250–1254 * Manfred, König von Sizilien 1254–1266 * Konradin, letzter Staufer in direkter männlicher Linie → siehe auch: Stammliste der Staufer Siehe auch * Liste der römisch-deutschen Herrscher Literatur ;Überblickswerke * Odilo Engels: Die Staufer. 9. ergänzte Auflage, Kohlhammer, Stuttgart 2010, ISBN 978-3-17-021363-0. (1. Auflage von 1972). * Odilo Engels (Hrsg.): Stauferstudien. Beiträge zur Geschichte der Staufer im 12. Jahrhundert. Ostfildern ²1996, ISBN 978-3-7995-7060-2. * Knut Görich: Die Staufer. Herrscher und Reich. München 2006, ISBN 3-406-53593-3. * Reiner Haussherr (Hrsg.): Die Zeit der Staufer. Geschichte, Kunst, Kultur. 5 Bände. Stuttgart 1977–1979. * Werner Hechberger: Staufer und Welfen 1125–1190. Zur Verwendung von Theorien in der Geschichtswissenschaft (Passauer historische Forschungen 10). Köln, u.a. 1996, ISBN 3-412-16895-5 (Versuch einer Widerlegung der Theorie eines grundlegenden staufisch-welfischen Gegensatzes). * Werner Hechberger, Florian Schuller (Hrsg.): Staufer & Welfen. Zwei rivalisierende Dynastien im Hochmittelalter. Pustet, Regensburg 2009, ISBN 978-3-7917-2168-2. (Rezension) * Hans Martin Schaller: Stauferzeit. Ausgewählte Aufsätze. Hannover 1993. * Hansmartin Schwarzmaier: Die Welt der Staufer. Wegstationen einer schwäbischen Königsdynastie. Bibliothek Schwäbischer Geschichte. Leinfelden-Echterdingen 2009, ISBN 978-3-87181-736-6. * Hubertus Seibert, Jürgen Dendorfer (Hrsg.): Grafen, Herzöge, Könige. Der Aufstieg der frühen Staufer und das Reich (1079–1152). (= Mittelalter-Forschungen. Bd. 18). Stuttgart 2005, ISBN 978-3-7995-4269-2. * Wolfgang Stürner: Das dreizehnte Jahrhundert (1198–1273) (Gebhardt. Handbuch der deutschen Geschichte 6), Stuttgart 2007, ISBN 3-608-60006-X. ;Biographien * Peter Csendes: Heinrich VI. (Gestalten des Mittelalters und der Renaissance). Darmstadt 1993. * Peter Csendes: Philipp von Schwaben (Gestalten des Mittelalters und der Renaissance). Darmstadt 2003. * Hubert Houben: Kaiser Friedrich II. (1194–1250). Herrscher, Mensch, Mythos. Stuttgart u.a. 2008. * Bernd Ulrich Hucker:Otto IV. Hannover 1990. * Johannes Laudage: Friedrich Barbarossa. Eine Biographie. Regensburg 2009. * Ferdinand Opll: Friedrich Barbarossa. 3. Aufl., Darmstadt 1998. * Wolfgang Stürner: Friedrich II. (Gestalten des Mittelalters und der Renaissance). 2 Bde., Darmstadt 1992–2000. * Stefan Weinfurter: Stauferreich im Wandel. Ordnungsvorstellungen und Politik in der Zeit Friedrich Barbarossas. Stuttgart 2002, ISBN 3-7995-4260-4. ;Tagungsbände * Bernd Schneidmüller, Stefan Weinfurter und Alfried Wieczorek (Hrsg.): Verwandlungen des Stauferreichs, Konrad Theiss Verlag, Stuttgart 2010, ISBN 978-3-8062-2365-1. Weblinks * "Die Staufer und Italien" - Ausstellung der Länder [[Baden-Württemberg], Rheinland-Pfalz und Hessen 2010] * [http://www.spiegel.de/spiegel/spiegelgeschichte/index-2010-4.html Die Welt der Staufer. Der Spiegel-Sonderheft, Heft 4, 2010; Detaillierte Inhaltsübersicht] Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Deutsche Geschichte (Heiliges Römisches Reich) Kategorie:Schwäbisches Adelsgeschlecht Kategorie:Staufer als:Staufer an:Dinastía Hohenstaufen ar:هوهنشتاوفن be:Род Гогенштаўфенаў bs:Hoenštaufovci ca:Hohenstaufen cs:Štaufové da:Huset Hohenstaufen el:Χοενστάουφεν en:House of Hohenstaufen eo:Ŝtaŭfoj es:Dinastía Hohenstaufen et:Hohenstaufenid fa:اشتاوفر fi:Hohenstaufen fr:Hohenstaufen hr:Hohenstaufen hu:Stauf-ház it:Hohenstaufen ja:ホーエンシュタウフェン朝 ko:호엔슈타우펜 왕가 lt:Štaufenai ms:Dinasti Hohenstaufen nl:Hohenstaufen no:Huset Hohenstaufen pl:Hohenstaufowie pt:Hohenstaufen ru:Гогенштауфены scn:Hohenstaufen sk:Hohenstaufovci sr:Хоенштауфен sv:Hohenstaufen th:ราชวงศ์โฮเฮ็นสเตาเฟ็น tr:Hohenstaufen Hanedanı uk:Гогенштауфени zh:霍亨斯陶芬王朝